


My Very Own Star

by xlvck



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlvck/pseuds/xlvck
Summary: meredith is feeling insecure and andrew reminds her she’s the only one for him.
Relationships: Meredith Grey / Andrew Deluca
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	My Very Own Star

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short merluca one shot. But this idea has been stuck in my head for a while now and i finally have the time and motivation to write it :)

Meredith and Andrew were having a night out on the town. They decided to walk their food off after dinner and decided to stop in this park and look up at the stars. Meredith was seated on Andrew's lap and looked down from the sky and she felt a little insecure. 

“Why me” she whispered loud enough so he could hear. “Why you what?” Andrew asked, sliding his hand up and down her arm. “Why me, out of every girl in Seattle, in the whole world, why choose me?” he was really confused at this point “babe are you okay?”. 

She let out a small sigh. “There are so many people that can give you what i can’t, why stay with me when you can have someone better than me. I just sometimes feels like I'm holding you back from something better.” she said quietly. Andrew felt his heart break. 

He turned her head towards him. “Meredith, baby I don’t know where all this is coming from but unlike other girls they aren’t you, they aren’t a kick ass mom, a hot ass surgeon and an all around wonderful girlfriend.” andrew said with a smile on his face and meredith laid her head on his shoulder. 

“You see the sky tonight? See how bright the stars are, I have my very own sitting on my lap right now and three small ones at home asleep. You’re the only one for me meredith. You give me what other people can’t give me.” 

“like what?” she asked, voice muffled by his shirt. “Love and acceptance, you never once looked down on me because I wasn’t on your level, you never once treated me like I couldn’t handle my own. You know all my flaws and you still stayed.” his grip tightened around her waist. “You’re mine and it’s gonna stay like that till the end of time.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
